


Always Us

by MissToastie



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Back when I did Tumblr prompts, F/F, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissToastie/pseuds/MissToastie
Summary: 'When you say you crave oral sex, do you mean receiving oral…or giving'
Relationships: Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Always Us

**Author's Note:**

> Uploading from my Fanfiction(dot)net account.
> 
> Prompt: "Rizzles prompt; sexting. Bonus points if they send each other pics too. :) xxx" (Anonymous on Tumblr)
> 
> Text messages are shown in italics.

"It's a Boston sports channel! Why replay us losing to the Yankee's!" Jane yelled at her TV. It was 9:45pm on a Saturday night. Usually the grumpy Detective Would be entertained by her best friend but tonight was one of those nights when the Medical Examiner had a life outside of Jane, and had been whisked away on a secret date.

Grabbing her phone she checked her Instagram, friends from high school and the academy shared photos of their nights out, or their cute kids, or even their pets. Nina shared a photo of Frankie fast asleep on her lap, and then there was Maura, who shared a photo of herself in selfie mode holding what looked to be a gigantic ice cream. Jane tapped her phone twice to 'like' the photo; proud that her best friend seemed to be enjoying Instagram now that she understood what it was about.

Opening Snapchat she scrolled through her feed, noting that no one terribly interesting had shared any snaps, swiping across to her personal feed she saw one from Maura, it was a stunning photo, Maura stood in what looked to be the toilets of the fancy restaurant where her date was, she was wearing a navy blue dress which clung in all the right places, her hair was up and she had an adorable pout on her lips. The text simply read 'Wishing you were here x'. Replaying the snap again, Jane took a screenshot and placed her phone back on the table and returned to what looked like a late night movie beginning.

—

You know the movie is utterly shit when you're heading to bed at 11 pm on a Saturday night. Walking into her bathroom, Jane shoved her hair into a high pony, and brushed her teeth before retreating to her bedroom where she slipped her shorts off and cuddled into her bed. Reaching for her cell she opened the new Angry Birds game she had installed on her phone and was about to tap start until she got a notification from Maura.

"What the?!" Jane squinted at her phone and re read Maura's name to make sure she hadn't mistaken who sent the image. Jane turned her phone to the side and studied the picture. The photo was in black and white, and it was utterly mysterious. Two completely naked women were subject of the picture, woman A was laying back on a bed, with woman B sitting on her face, and her head was thrust back in what looked to be an aroused look on her face. Accompanying the photo was a single sentence. - _'To answer your question, I crave cunnilingus, specifically face sitting, as shown in this photo.'_

Jane stared at her phone. Who was Maura sending this to? Because it certainly didn't look like it was meant for her. So many questions, so little ways to ask them. Biting her lip, Jane began to type a response.

_What question?'_ That's all she sent. Rolling her eyes at herself, Jane waited patiently for a response.

' _Shoot. That wasn't meant for you. I apologise, Jane.'_ Maura responded instantly.

' _Who was it meant for? Your date?'_

' _Yes. Your names are close, please forgive me.'_

Jane groaned and scrunched her face. _'Ugh it's not Jack is it?'_

' _It's not.'_

' _That's all I get? All day you didn't tell me who you're seeing.' 'Oh god it's not Tommy is it?'_ Jane gagged as she sent the second message.

' _Tommy is in no way close to your name, Jane.' 'Her name is Janet.'_ Maura's reply came through fast.

Jane stared at her phone as if it had grown two heads. Her name? **Her?** Her best friend had been out on a date with another female and had failed to let Jane know. Best friends were supposed to tell each other everything, or so Jane thought.

' _I'm sorry, Jane. Please don't let this be awkward.' 'Jane?' 'Say anything, ask anything.'_

Frowning at her phone, so many questions flew around her mind; When did she begin liking women? Where did she meet Janet? Why hadn't she told her about this before?

' _Who's Janet?'_

' _Oh. Janet O'Dowd. She was a mutual friend of Susie and I. It seems as though Susie had spoken to Janet about me having an interest in women.'_

' _So Susie knew you liked women but your best friend didn't.'_ Jane was hurt. Did Maura think Jane wouldn't be supportive?

' _I never actually stated I was interested in women, Jane. Susie assumed I had a female partner.'_

' _Why would she think that?'_ Jane thought for a moment. _'wait, me?'_

' _Yes.'_

Laying back against her pillow, Jane stared at her ceiling fan. How many other people had assumed they were dating? Admittedly, she could see how people would jump to that conclusion. The two women spent all their time together, they bickered like an old married couple, they ate together, dined together, shopped together, hell they even slept together - in the same bed that is, not actually… _you know._ Jane and Maura were very affectionate, but only with each other.

' _When you say you crave oral sex, do you mean receiving oral…or giving?'_ Jane cringed as she finally tapped send. This was something the pair had never spoken about. Yes they had spoken about sex, Jane wasn't exactly a prude, sure she never went into as much detail as Maura did, and she knew when the right times and the right environments to bring up the subject, but she definitely was not a prude.

' _Honestly? I crave a woman lowering herself onto my mouth.'_

Shit. Jane sat up in her bed, and chewed down on her nail. She swore if she asked anyone else that question they'd have replied with their giving or receiving, but Maura Isles elaborated. Feeling a sudden pulse come from her centre, Jane was glad that Maura had elaborated.

' _I should have responded with giving. I apologise.'_

' _You don't need to apologise, Maur x' 'It's a nice picture.'_

' _It's very artistic. Photography can be such a beautiful thing. I do enjoy erotic photography.'_

' _I've always wanted to do that.'_ Jane's heart rate quickened and she kicked her blankets off as her temperature felt like it began to rise.

' _Erotic photography?'_

' _No…face sitting, as you called it.'_

Jane closed her eyes, she breathed in through her nose, held for three, released through the mouth. She repeated her actions 5 times. And there was still no response from Maura. Had the Doctor fallen asleep? Had Jane scared her away?

' _I wasn't expecting that as a reply :) x'_

' _I wasn't expecting it to be my answer but it definitely is.'_

' _You've never tried it?'_

' _With oral sex I kinda just guessed that to receive oral I'd have to give oral, and the thought of giving a guy oral used to make my stomach churn.'_

' _And the thought of giving a female oral sex?'_

' _It fucking terrifies me.'_ Jane swallowed and tapped send.

' _Perhaps cunnilingus would be best with someone you trust.'_

' _Perhaps…' 'Know anyone? ;)'_ Jane smirked at her own reply. The pair had always had a knack of falling into a pattern of flirting, something Jane felt comfortable with doing, the familiarity of teeter tottering on a fine line of normality and something that best friends didn't exactly do…yet it felt natural.

'I don't want to reply and scare you, Jane. Maybe we should just go to sleep?'

Jane frowned at her phone and re-read Maura's message over and over. _'Honestly Maura…you have no idea how wet I am thinking about your tongue deep inside me.'_ It was forward, perhaps vulgar, but there was no backing away from this now.

' _I wish I could see how excited you are…'_

Dragging her bottom lip in between her teeth, she thought for a moment, before slowly removing her underwear. She ran a single digit through her wetness, shuddering at the feeling that traveled through her body, she introduced a second finger before bringing her fingers up to surface, looking fairly impressed with the amount of wetness displayed on her fingers, she captured a tasteful photo before sending the photo through to Maura. _'Wish granted x'._

' _I'm imagining that you are here with me right now, Jane xxx'_

' _Yeah?'_ Jane sent a quick response before removing her tee and throwing it on the floor next to her. _'Tell me what I'm doing to you Maur' 'Tell me how it feels'_ Jane took her left breast and caressed it roughly.

'I can't stop thinking about you being inside of me, pumping your fingers in and out. They're so long, Jane, they feel spectacular inside of me.'

"Fuck!" Jane ran two fingers through her wetness and gently eased them inside of herself. "Shit!"

' _Tell me what you're doing Jane x'_

' _I have 2 fingers inside me, but all I can think about is how your tongue would feel against my clit.'_

' _I could only imagine how mouth watering you taste Jane. Please tell me you would consider participating in face sitting with me. I only want to taste you.'_

Jane groaned as she read that Maura wanted to taste her. She was on the verge of orgasm, she slowly removed her fingers so she could send a reply.

' _I would, god, I would. Fuck Maura what are you doing to me?'_

' _Jane I'm so close, I've entered three fingers inside myself, I'm so wet and I'm on the verge of climaxing, come with me.'_

Reading the brief messages over and over, Jane painted a nice picture of Maura Isles, the Medical Examiner of Massachusetts, spread eagle, three fingers deep, moaning sweet, sweet sounds…and that was enough to tip Jane Rizzoli over the edge. She came hard, rubbing tight circles around her throbbing clit to prolong the intense orgasm that washed over her.

' _I hope you came, Jane.' 'Jane?'_

' _I came, so very hard.'_ Jane blew the hair out of her eyes and stabilised her breathing.

' _I hope this won't be awkward when I see you tomorrow…'_

' _I think we both need to admit this was a long time coming, Maura.'_

' _What's the expression? Don't fight it if you enjoy it?_ '

' _Don't fight it if you like it'_ Jane grinned and shook her head; her best friend was adorable. She looked at her phone, it was now just after midnight. _'I'm beat, thank you for tonight…I'll see you in the morning.'_

' _I'll be ready and at your door at 7 am :) good night, Jane xo'_

Placing her phone on charge, Jane slouched down into her bed. Tonight her life changed for the better, tonight was the beginning of a wonderful journey.

**\- e n d -**


End file.
